vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy Rogers
|-|Base= |-|Shaggy Marvel= |-|Yellow Lantern= Summary Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a member of Mystery Inc., and the owner and best friend of their team's mascot: Scooby Doo, a talking Great Dane. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | 8-A Name: Norville Rogers Origin: Scooby Doo Gender: Male Age: Likely 16-20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery and Markmanship, Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to drive airplanes and is also exceptional racer), Gymnastic (Was stated to be one of the best gymnasts in school), Acausality, Fire Breath, Magic, Able to see and interact with ghosts, Transformation (Werewolf form), Clairvoyance, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Elasticity, Animal Manipulation, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Likely Low), Dream Manipulation, Can read minds, Summoning (Food and Water) |-|Shaggy Marvel= All base form abilities, Flight, Vibration Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes by vibrating his knees) |-|Yellow Lantern= All base form abilties, Reality Warping, Creation, Size Manipulation |-|Resistances= Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and blunt attacks. |-|Optional Equipment= Shapeshifting (Via Magic Vitals), Sealing (Via Chest of Demons and Tome of Doom), Summoning (Via Magic Cards), Transmutation (Via Book of Black Magic), Size Manipulation (Via Bio-belt) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Fought the Black Samurai, who can summon lightnings) | Multi-City Block level (Have the powers of legendary heroes, grnted to him by Shazam, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) | Multi-City Block level (Is a Yellow Lantern, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (His speed is comparable to that of a lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to base form) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to base form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: Building level+ (Fought the Black Samurai, who can summon lightnings) | Multi-City Block level (Have the powers of legendary heroes, grnted to him by Shazam, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) | Multi-City Block level (Is a Yellow Lantern, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) Stamina: Extremely high (Ran for several years straight without any rest while in fear. Also screamed for 3 hours straight and didn't show any signs of exhaustion. He has no problems with running at great speeds, and can even carry a group of people as he runs). Range: Standard melee range with punches and kicks, extended melee range with the sword of fate, higher with missiles and energy beam, unknown with reality warp. Standard Equipment: Scooby snacks. Intelligence: Above Average (Has worked with Scooby as solo detectives and even spies with no problems. It should be noted that he was able to outsmart villains and a mad scientist that was able to create a base in space), likely far higher (Has the knowledge of Odin) Weaknesses: Can get scared of almost anything Keys: Base | Shaggy Marvel | Yellow Lantern Note: Bio-Belt only turns him smaller than an atom and does not have any feat of turning him bigger than his usual size, also, the Summoning via the Magic Cards only brings one knight, who's a coward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users